Users can communicate with each other via computing devices (desktop computers, laptop computers, tablet computers, mobile phones, etc.). The computing devices can be configured for communication via a computing network, e.g., the Internet, and/or other suitable communication mediums, e.g., Bluetooth. The users transmit electronic messages back and forth to each other via their respective computing devices using a variety of different electronic messaging techniques, such as email, electronic chatting, and text messaging. These electronic messaging techniques typically use specific contact information associated with user profiles, such as email addresses and telephone numbers, to route the communications. Another example of contact information associated with a user profile is a physical address, such as a residence or a workplace. This information for a user, however, can change over time, and thus their corresponding user profile may be out of date. Examples of this information changing include the user registering for a new email account and/or a new telephone number, and the recipient user changing (moving) their residence and/or their workplace.